The Forgiving Wife
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: No matter what he does I can't find it in my heart to not forgive him... Toujou x OC  Rated: T
1. Forgive or not Forgive

**A/N: After some serious plotting, I came up with these toujou drabbles, which I think is quite adorable. I was going to do something longer, but my brain can only come up with so much at one time. And I definitely come up with more doing these small drabbly thingy's than trying a full length story. It's my first time doing it and its really fun and simple :3**

* * *

><p><span>1<span>

I wouldn't forgive him this time. When he walked through that door, no matter how bloodied and bruised, I will remain on this couch. No. I will go to our room, close the door, and lock it. I'll make him beg for forgiveness before forgiving him. He deserves it. Always getting into pointless fights and then expects me to take care of his broken bones and wounds. I'm his wife, so you'd think he'd gotten over this fighting habit ever since we graduated from high school. But his desire to punch the hell out of people still burns on to this day. I have to remind myself again that I won't forgive him. And when Toujou Hidetora walks through that door, bloodied and bruised, I began to cry. And I ran into his embracing arms crying onto his built chest.


	2. Mad or not Mad

2

It took three hours for Toujou to convince me he was all right, though I still doubt it. And in my rage I refused to clean and treat his wounds, which he ended up doing himself. As I lye on the bed in our bedroom I try to channel the anger coursing through my veins. None of it was directly towards my sweet, idiot of a husband, but towards myself. I had failed to not forgive him. I was suppose to run into this room and lock the door and force Big Strong Toujou to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. But no~. I had act all fragile and caring. I was angry that I couldn't live up to Toujou's standards. He loved to fight, and I knew that since I first met him, yet why do I get so scared when he gets into fights, which 99.9 percent of the time he wins. I was so lost in my musing that I didn't feel my husband slip into bed and wrap his callous arms around me tightly.

"Are you still mad?" he says, which brings me back to earth. I was going to say yes, but one look into those big bright eyes,

"no I'm not mad anymore" I reply. He grins and kisses my cheek.


	3. fighting or not fighting

3

It was two in the morning and he was not beside me. I sat up in bed and looked around the room, and when I didn't find him left the room and searched throughout the whole house. He was nowhere to be found. He didn't have to leave for work until eight am so the only reasonable explanation is that he's fighting someone. But I don't want to jump to conclusions, he could be taking a walk, or going to the convenience store to buy milk that I asked for two days ago. I sat on the couch in the living room and brought my knees to my chest hugging them with cold arms. I couldn't help it but believe that he's fighting. Yet he came home so beat up, and now he's at it again. I let out a small chuckle, before the tears came streaming down my cheeks. That idiot husband. Always doing what he wants and never considering my feelings.

"Eh? Why are you crying Mana?" I was so startled by his voice I nearly pissed my panties.

"To-Toujou! You're here?"

"Well I didn't leave," he says, sitting next to me.

"So who made you cry so I can beat the shit out of 'em'"? There he goes again, I could see the excitement and tension in his eyes to punch my perpetrator in the gut and throw him into a wall. If I told him he's the reason I'm crying he'd probably want to hurt himself.

"It's just my hormones acting up," I say, leaning onto his toned shoulder. Toujou wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"If you say so"

"Where were you? I looked all over the house and couldn't find you" I ask,

"EH? But I was just in the bathroom, you know you should really look thoroughly before jumping to conclusions" I stared at Toujou in shock, this must've been the first time I ever heard him use such big words like "Thoroughly" or "conclusions". I forced myself to contain the laughter desperately trying to claw out my throat. Not to be mean, but he isn't that bright nor smart. "Sorry" I say, laying my head on his lap. Toujou ran his fingers through my dark hair gently.

"Did you think I was fighting again?". I overlook his question before answering.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"


	4. go or not go

4

There was a big bang and electricity, and then I was in the E.R getting a headache over the doctors' loud shouts of attempting to reach me. I could hear Toujou's voice as well, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. And to think this was suppose to be a simple date to the festival.

...Earlier in the day...

I was busy making breakfast when Toujou creeps up behind me and forcibly picks me up and carries me back to the bedroom. He tosses me on the bed, and I look at him bewildered yet blushing madly.

"He-Hey! I think it's too early to be doing this kind of-" Toujou climbs on top of me, making sure my body didn't disconnect from the sheets. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath tickling my lips. My insides began to warm up and a certain area became damper.

"Want to go to the festival today?" he says.

"… What…?" that's all he wanted. Did he really drag me in here all and put in this position just to ask that simple question.

"Want to go to th- "

"I heard you the first time!" I yell. He glares at me,

"well, yes or no!" he yells back.

"Shouldn't you being going to work" I say, ignoring his comment.

"I took the day off"

"just for this?"

"Well if you don't want to go then just say so," Toujou says his tone rising.

"I'm sorry, I'll go, it's just…" I don't have a reason.

"… Just what" Toujou says.

"I'm just being weird". Toujou grabs my thigh and squeezes it harshly.

"H-hey!' I squeal, "tell the truth Mana" Toujou says,

"if you really don't want to go just say so…" he kisses my cheeks, while his hand roamed across my body swiftly,

"… we can do something else in it's place"


	5. stubborn or not stubborn

5

"No! I, uh, really want to go!" I yell, placing my hands on Toujou's chest and pushing him away.

"It doesn't start until this afternoon anyway, can't I have some fun till then," he says grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head.

"I haven't finished making breakfast"

"So" I feel his wet tongue against my neck.

"S-so it-"

"Ya know it just turns me on more when you resist". Damn bastard, he knows I can't beat that! Toujou's wet tongue found it's way to my navel and licked the inside teasingly, I gasp. He kisses my stomach trailing his saccharine lips to my jaw line. I wrap my arms around his neck, urging him to go further. Causing him to smirk and nibble at my skin softly. And then his stomach growls. It was so loud a lion couldn't out do it.

"Ahaha, I guess your gonna have to finish making breakfast after all" Toujou chuckles,

"Not Funny!" I scorn slapping him on the arm. He continues to laugh. I left the room grumbling curses to myself and headed back to the kitchen. I took out a knife from a drawer and grabbed an onion from the pantry. I slice it in half and quickly cut it into tiny pieces while muttering to myself.

"Damn jerk, making me want it and then blows it all away like it's nothing" I was so focused on cursing Toujou that I cut two of my fingers with the knife and hadn't realized it until the wounds began to sting.

"Ow, shit" I curse dropping the knife.

"Let me see" Toujou says unexpectedly coming from behind me. He takes my hand and chuckles,

"Yeah, you cut yourself up pretty good"

"Yeah it hurts too". He takes me to the sink and washes the wounds. I thought back to when Toujou came home yesterday night. He was much more wounded than I am now, and I didn't help him yet look what he's doing for these small wounds. I snatch my hand back and continue to clean my hand.

"I got it," I say

"I'll go get band aids"

"It's alright, I'll get them". Toujou frowns.


	6. Meeting up

6

I was dressed in a cotton lavender colored yukata decorated with Blue Koi fish patterns and adorned by a lighter purple obi sash securely wrapped around my stomach, along with purple getas to match. As for Toujou he wore a simple white t-shirt and tan shorts with sandals. I was dressing my hair in the bathroom mirror when I saw his reflection come up behind me.

"Stunning" he says. I smirk. We arrived at the festival mid-afternoon and it was amazing this year. It was held in Ishiyama Park, and everything was carefully decorated with lights and multi colored streamers. Many of the shopkeepers opened up food, souvenir, and entertainment stands.

"Wow, much different then when we were younger" I say, awing over the bright lights and food.

"Much cleaner" Toujou says.

"No way! Toujou-sempai, Mana-sempai?" I turn to face a dark haired girl with pure blue eyes, she wore a dark red yukata with black and gold dragon patterns and a black obi sash was wrapped around her stomach.

"Kuneida Aoi?" she smiles brightly,

"It's been a while Mana-sempai and you too Toujou-sempai"

"You definitely look different. More sexier then before". She blushes,

"Hey don't go hitt'in on my woman, Toujou" coming up behind Kuneida was a dark haired man, with dark eyes wearing a white dress shirt and a loose black tie, and black jeans and black shoes. Walking next to the man was a small boy, about four years old, with wild green hair and lime green eyes, still sucking on a pale yellow pacifier.

"Whoa, Baby Be'el's gotten big these past years" I say.


	7. Baby Be'el No More

7

"And I'm still as cute as a button-dabu" Baby Be'el or more appropriately Be'el since he's not a baby anymore.

"And you still like to walk around in no clothes" I chuckle. Staring at the dark pants the toddler wore but no shirt covered the upper part of his body. Be'el blushed,

"I-I'm already wearing pants-dabu do I have to wear a shirt-dabu".

"So, are you and Oga married now" Toujou says referring to Kuneida. Her cheeks turn a cherry shade.

"Y-yes" Oga wraps an arm around Kuneida's waist and pulls her close causing her to squeak lightly.

"Best wifey in the world" he says,

"Psh, my wifey is ten times better than yours" Toujou spats,

"Well, mine is one-hundred times better!" Oga counters,

"200 times"

"400 times!"

"1000 times"

"Infinity"

"Are they seriously arguing over something this trivial" I mumble.

"I think Grandma Oga is the best wifey-dabu" Be'el interposes, Oga and Toujou glare at him.

"Whys that?" they say in unison. The half-naked boy folded his arms,

"Think about it-dabu, she had to raise the most knuckleheaded, intelligence challenged boy and an idiot father by herself-dabu. I think that is pretty amazing-dabu". Toujou laughs, Oga growls,

"Why you-" he tried to hit the boy but was stopped by Kuneida.

"You're not going to hit him" she warns. And the couple began to argue. While this scenario was going on, Toujou came up behind me and wraps his strong arms around my waist pulling me to him. I feel his rough lips kiss the top of my head and he continues to kiss me trailing his sweet kisses to my ear.

"You're the perfect wife" he says holding me tighter. A stream of pink colors my cheeks and I smiled.

"And you're the perfect husband"


	8. Entertainment gone wrong

8

"Mana-sempai and Toujou-sempai look so cute together!" Kuneida awes,

"Why can't we cuddle so lovingly like that!" she turns to Oga, who was busy scolding Be'el for his inappropriate comment.

"I already said sorry-dabu what more do you want from me-dabu!" Be'el whines.

"I want a hundred push-ups" Oga demands thus, was smacked on the head by Kuneida.

"He's only four you twit! If you're going to punish him do it with care in mind"

"He's a freakin' demon lord Aoi! If he can bawl electricity and pee monsoons I'm sure he's capable of doing a hundred easy push-ups". Toujou takes my hand and leads me away from Oga, Kuneida, and Be'el. And we continue through the swarm of people in the festival.

"What do you want to do first?" he asks. I looked around at all the variety of shops to go to. They were all interesting, but I was looking for a challenging entertainment stand. But none of them seem to meet my requirements. In the end I just wanted a big stuffed animal to take home so I picked a random one that had huge different colored stuffed rabbits.

"All ya have to do is knock down three glass bottles with this," says the manager of the stand and he holds up a white nerf ball. He points to shelves behind him that had rows of glass bottles. For someone with a weak arm it'd be impossible to knock down glass bottles with such a soft ball. But in my high school days I was considered a pitching demon no matter what object was thrown.

"Sounds interesting-dabu" Eh? I stare at Be'el who was by my side.

"Shouldn't you be with Oga-san" I say, the toddler growls in disdain.

"I ditched him-dabu" I roll my eyes and ignore him taking a nerf ball into my hand. I aim and smirk, throwing the ball with such force that all the bottles on the shelf shatter into thick pieces. The manager looks at the falling pieces dumbfounded, and a small piece of glass flies in Be'el's direction. But he doesn't notice and the glass pierces his cheek. He whimpers from the cut and not a second later he began to cry. I saw the glass stuck in his cheek and try to calm him down so I could pull it out. And when I touch his skin bolts of electricity travel throughout my body and I blacked out.


	9. Don't cry

And thats how I ended up here in the hospital, the place I loathe more the smell of rotten eggs. Apparently my heart had stopped but the doctors were able to revive me. But due to the level of electricity in my body I was bed written for a long while. Which of course I would disobey that order, if I hate anything more than hospitals and rotten eggs its doing nothing. I was lying on a white bed now with Toujou sitting in a chair next to the bed just staring at me (for the past two hours). It was way past visitor time but he wouldn't bugde even when ten male doctors along with a police officer tried to force him out.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" I say

"Its creeping me out"

"As long as I want to" Toujou replies baring his crimson eyes into mine even more. I sigh and bring the white sheets covering my legs over my stomach and relax onto the large fluffly pillow offering as support to keep me upright. I felt his callous hand cover mine and look at him only to see a tear roll down his cheek.

"I thought you were going to die" he barely whispers. He lay his head on the bed and began crying into the sheets. I smile and stroke his hair gently.

"Don't kill me off yet, love"


	10. recovery

It took nearly three months to fully recover but once I walked out of the hospital doors able to breath in fresh earthy air and feel the warmth of the sun against my soft skin, I promised myself I would never go back to that hellhole. I stretch out my arms and laugh,

"So~ now that I'm out of he hospital and fully recovered what should we do first" I say to my husnand who was standing next to me arms folded and expression exhausted. I had to remember that he was practically in panic mode the whole entire time I was in the sick bed. I tried to tell him to take it easy but thats just another bad quality he has, having to worry to death about everything he cares about.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Toujou says

"sex" I glare at him,

"B-but I just recovered-" He smirks and grabs my arms and easily picks me up into his arms.

"I like it when you resist, keep doing that until we get home"


	11. Activities

**It**

was hot, passionate, sweaty, long-lasting and long-desired.

**It **

lasted the whole night ,literally, right until sunset and even when I had fallen asleep a few hours before the sunrise I knew

**It**

was still going on. I woke up in the afternoon in his embrace and sigh in delight from his warm skin and gentle grasp. He was still in a deep sleep, probably wouldn't wake up until the next day, and it wasn't completely because of the...ehm... activities that took place all last night and early morning. I stare at his countenance, which was finally relaxed and at peace yet exhausted. I snuggle closer to him, if possible, and he groans lightly.

"Mana" he whispers in his sleep. Aw~ I thought as I smile.


	12. the beginning of a new era

"No, I-it can't be, I defeated you years ago!" he yells, staring at the dark beady eyes that glared so prudently at him.

"It has been years Oga, but have you forgotten? I'm immortal"

Oga lye on the cold ground, a pool of blood surrounding him and growing wider each second. Be'el sat next to shaking him and calling out his name. He could not move, his entire body was paralyzed. He couldn't protect Be'el or Kuneida who was knocked out a few feet away from him. Oga clenched his teeth and with all his might roars in agony. The man before him chuckles, it's been a while since he felt so good about himself. He had finally defeated Oga Tatsumi, the one that caused him so much misery and pain. He finally got his revenge, well, it wouldn't be complete until Oga breathed his last breathe.


	13. it began with a cat

Meow. Okay I know I heard it this time. At first I ignored it, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, but after the fifth time of hearing that same noise I knew it for sure. He brought another damn animal home. And I found it hiding under the couch, licking it's fur and relaxing as if it belonged here. I grab a hand full of the cat's fluffy thick fur and pull it out holding it in the air as it stares at me nonchalantly. Meow. It was a black cat with an odd pure red streak of color running down its back. It's eyes were harvest orange and its nose, even more oddly, turquoise.

"There are some weird breeds out there" I say and bring the creature to our room and toss it on the bed. It crawled up to Toujou and licks his face,

"ow, what the?" he says groggily then sees the cat and stares up at me.

"uh-oh"

"Don't uh-oh me, you know the rules, this is like the hundredth time you brought home a cat, you know I hate cats"

"But I couldn't leave it" he says sitting up so the cat could cuddle onto his lap as he ran his fingers through the fluffy mess.

"It's so adorable, and it gave me the eyes" .Meow.

"I don't care, don't you remember the last time I finally decided to let you keep one" I argue,

"Those monsters always try to take my place as wife!"

"I still can't believe you tried to flush it down the toilet" Toujou says completely ignoring the whole 'they try to take my place' bit. I groan angrily and try to grab the cat (to throw it back into the wild were it belongs) but Toujou picks it up and holds it out of my reach.

"We're keeping it!" he whines.


End file.
